Together As One
by sailormewmewinuluver
Summary: The twins have gone back to the Royal Wonder Academy to continue their education with all there friends new and old. A new evil has appeared and the twins along with their friends must face it...but there will need to be great sacrifice in order to restorer peace but can they do it and if they do will they survive? Rated k for mild cartoon vilonce
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Morning Poomo... AHHH! I'm gonna be late!" Fine shouted. She was running around frantically when she tripped. Oww -_- she said. "Rein! Mom! Dad! We're gonna be late!" Just then her mother and father walked in with her twin sister Rein. "what was the yelling about Sweety?" her mom asked her. " We're gonna be late!" she screamed again. "Ok ok we're going now" her mom said with a smile. Fine and Rein went to grab there suitcases from their room. "I can't believe they're entering their second year at The Royal Wonder Academy" Camelot one of their education supervisors said. " We're ready!" they called. They all climbed into the Sunny kingdom balloon and set off for the Wonder Station. once they arrived the twins immediately saw their friends Mirlo, Altezza, Tio, Lione, the Seed kingdom princesses, Solo, Shade, Bright, Auler and Sophie. They also saw Fango, March, Chiffon, Toma and Elisabeth. As well as the other friends they had made since last years battle. "Hey you guys!" they yelled. Their friends turned their heads and Sophie ran over to them. " Hey guys!" She yelled as she hugged them. The rest of their friends walked calmly over to them. Shade went and wrapped his arms around fines waist and Bright did the same with Rein. "Hey Fine Rein" said Lione. " Hey Lione." they replied there were more choruses of hellos from their other friends. "Pyupyu Kyukyu" they heard. Just then their angels Pyupyu and Kyukyu came out. "They say hi too" Fine said. Everyone laughed." "Hi" someone said. The twins turned around and saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3rd Person P.O.V.

The twins turned and saw...Pearl. " Pearl-chan!" They screamed they ran over and started talking excitedly and quickly. Just then the bell rang for them to get on the train. Everyone ran over to their family to say goodbye and Pearl was left floating there alone. Fine noticed this and picked her up and ran back to her parents. "Bye mother bye father" She said hugging them . "Bye honey. Oh who's this?" her mom asked. " This is our friend Pearl-chan. She's from the Sea kingdom" Fine said. "It's very nice to meet you your majesties" Pearl said courtsying to them. " Oh please call me Elsa dear" Fine's mother said. "Very well" Pearl replied. "Where are your parents Pearl?" Elsa asked kindly. Pearl's eyes started to mist over but she quickly blinked and it was gone. "They're in their own ocean" she replied. She tried to sound brave but Elsa could see through it. She walked up to Pearl and hugged her. " Have a good term Pearl come and visit us when you can." she said. Pearl was blushing so bad. She had only been held like that once before and that was 2 years ago. " I will" she said with a smile. She got the train with the others and waved to King Truth and Queen Elsa. She was excited to be going to school with the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl's P.O.V.

I'm so happy I get to see the twins again. I hope I like this new school. "So what's the school like?" I asked the twins. "Well there are lots of clubs to join and we've made tons of friends and we've also fought the same evil that attacked the Mysterious Star and finally destroyed it and became Grand Universal Princesses." Fine replied. "Cool." I said happily. "I'm on the news team. Maybe you could join too!" Rein said excitedly. "It would be fun. Maybe" I told her. "I hope you're in our class Pearl-chan." Fine said. "Probably not cause you guys are a grade ahead because I didn't come last year." I told them sadly. "Well let's just see." Fine said. I loved how she and Rein are always hopeful. Just then the train stopped and we got off. The school was huge. "You need to get registered in the headmaster office. We'll go with you." Rein told me. I just nodded and followed them to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd Person P.O.V.

They arrived at the headmasters office. "Who's this?" he asked the twins. "I'm Princess Pearl of the Sea Kingdom" Pearl answered for them. She curtsied to him. He dug through his desk and pulled out a time table and gave it to her. "Here you go now get to class." he said "Thank you." Pearl said and she left with the twins. The headmaster thought about what Pearl said. "The Sea Kingdom? Where's that?" He pondered to himself. Pearl was happy because when she looked at her time table she had the same classes as the twins. They were heading to get Pearl's uniform . It took aa little bit because Pearl was so small. Then they headed for their first class which was math. "I'm so exited." Pearl said happily. You look so cute in your uniform Pearl-chan." Fine said to her friend."Thank you you look cute too." Pearl replied. When they arrived they took there seats and the teacher walked in. Pearl stayed at the front because she had no seat. "Hello children today we have a new student, Her name is Pearl. Please make her feel at home here. Pearl why don't you go sit near Solo, Bright and Shade?" the teacher said. "Ok!" Pearl exclaimed happily. As soon as she sat down class started. That was how all their classes went and soon enough it was lunch time.


	5. Chapter 5

3rd Person P.O.V.

At lunch the twins along with Pearl went to the dining area outside and saw their other friends. "Let's go!" Fine said happily. She pulled Rein and Pearl over to the table. Altezza looked up and saw Pearl and the twins. "Hello again Pearl."  
she said politely. "Hi Altezza!" Pearl replied. "Hey how you liking school?" Bright asked her. "I love it!" she said happily. The twins sat down with Pearl. "Which kingdom are you from Pearl?" Sophie asked. "I'm from the Sea Kingdom. I found the last Grace Stone for the twins. And they went to visit me with Altezza." Pearl said. "Wow I didn't know there was another kingdom in the Mysterious Star." Sophie said. "It was so beautiful when the coral lit up like a christmas tree." Altezza said dreamily remembering when her and the twins helped Pearl save the ocean and wake up Santa Whale. "Bommo's so nice as well." Pearl said. "What?!" Everyone from the Mysterious Star except the twins,Altezza, Pommo, Bright and Shate exclaimed. "When did that happen?" Lione asked shocked. "How did that happen?" Auler asked. "It'll take a while to explain. So first let's eat!" Fine exclaimed before digging in. Everyone Pearl sweatdroped and then started laughing. Pyupyu was beside Fine eating to. "Well at least nothing changed" Rein mused. "Hey guys." they heard a familiar voice say. "Toma!" the twins exclaimed and jumped up to hug their friend almost making him lose his lunch tray. Everyone laughed. "Why don't you sit with us?" Rein aked him. "Why not." he replied and sat down at the table. Fine decided to introducce Toma to Pearl. "Toma this is Pearl. Pearl this is Toma." she said. "Hi!" Pearl exclaimed happily. Everyone laughed. "It's nice to meet you Pearl." he said. They ate and talked and then the bell rang for them to head to class. Sophie heard a rustling in the bushes and being the curious princess she is she went to investigate and...


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie's P.O.V.

I walked over to the bush and fell down a hole. I screamed and then I was sliding down.

Bright's P.O.V.

We heard Sophie scream so we ran back to the lunch table. "Sophie!" the twins called. There was no answer. "Sophie!" Auler yelled...still nothing. "The scream came from over there." Shade said pointing to a bush. We went and looked at the bush where Shade was pointing. There was nothing and no one there. "Where could she have gone?" Mirlo asked timidly. "I'm not sure she would have told us if she was going somewhere and she wouldn't have screamed either." Auler said looking very worried. " We should investigate." Fine said. "Good idea Fine let's change." replied Rein. The angels touched their bell rods and they changed.  
"Alright let's go!" Fine said "Ya" we all replied and with that we started our search.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Meanwhile Sophie woke up in a dark room."Where am I?" she wondered out loud. "Hello."she said timidly. "Hello." a mysterious voice replied. "Who are you?" Sophie asked curiously. "You will find out in due time little girl. Now sit quietly like a good little princess" and with that she was left alone with her thoughts. "I hope my friends find me soon." she thought. Meanwhile everyone was searching high and low for her when Fine tripped and fell in a hole. This was the same hole Sophie fell down...


	7. Chapter 7

3rd Person P.O.V.

"AHH!" Fine screamed. "Fine!" "Fine-sama!" came the yells from her friends. "I'm ok." she yelled up from the hole. Her friends walked over and saw her in the hole on her but. "Geez hold on I'm coming to get you." Shade replied. "Ok." Fine yelled. Shade took his whip and wrapped it around a strong, thick tree branch. Then he lowered himself down carefully. Fine stretched her hand up and was about to grab Shade's hand when she heard a muffled yell that sounded like Sophie. "One minute!" she yelled and took off towards the yelling. "Wait Fine!" yelled Shade but it was too late. He pulled himself up and told the others what happened. They all decided to go down and investigate. So one by one they lowered themselves down carefully. Once they were all down Shade unwrapped the whip and they started to explore the tunnel. It's so dark in here." Pearl commented. While they were searching for Fine they also heard a muffled scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Fine's P.O.V.

I was wandering around looking for Sophie. "Sophie! Sophie!" I yelled. "Fine is that you?" came a soft voice from the dark. "Where are you Sophie? I can hear you but I can't see you." I said. " Look for a big brown wooden door. I'm behind it." Sophie replied. I ran for about 5 more minutes and then I found the door. I wanted to open it but then thought it would be better to wait for everyone else. Then I heard Sophie again. "Fine did you find it?" she asked me. "I'm in front of it." I told her. I decided that I didn't have time to wait. I opened the door and saw Sophie!  
Shade's P.O.V.

We were wandering around looking for both Fine and Sophie now. " Geez she's too reckless and careless. How does she know it really was Sophie that yelled?" I asked to no one in particular. " I'm sure she's alright Shade. Sophie too poomo." Poomo told me. "I hope you're right." was all I said.  
Fine's P.O.V.

"Sophie!" I yelled when I saw her. " Fine I'm so glad to see you I was so worried!" Sophie said and started to cry. "Don't worry don't worry let's go you're safe now let's go back to the others." I said hugging her and trying to calm her down. "Ok." she said. We started to walk back down the tunnel and remember which way to go. Sophie was ahead of me by two steps when a cage came down around us. "Eep!" I shrieked. "We'll be ok we can get out of here." Sophie said optimistically. " I don't think so" I heard a voice say. Sophie looked like she recognised the voice.  
3rd Person P.O.V.

Meanwhile back at school Banjo sensei was taking attendance and noticed the twins, Bright, Shade, Sophie,Auler, Altezza, Mirilo, Lione, Tio, the Seed princesses, Solo, Fango, March, Chiffon, Elisabeth, Pearl and Toma were all missing. This got him worried because they were always there even though the twins were late most of the time. "I'm going to the Headmasters office I'll be right back." he said and left the room. The other students started muttering and whispering to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrilo's P.O.V.

"Where are they?" I asked to no one in particular. I was starting to get worried. "Shh I think I hear someone." Shade said. We all stopped walking and listened. " Who are you and what do you want?" "That's Fine." whispered Rein. "Leave us alone!" "That was Sophie" Auler said. "You will find out soon enough" said an unfamiliar but definetly male voice. "Let Sophie go please! I don't care what happens to me but let her go." Fine said. That's Fine for you always putting other before herself. " Very well." said the unknown voice. It sounded like keys were being turned and then there was a clicking sound. " Sophie find the others and tell them what happened ok?" Fine asked. " Of course. I'll be back for you Fine" Sophie said and then we heard footsteps running towards us. " She'll never make it in time. Now what to do with you?" said the unknown voice. Sophie came around the corner and literally ran into Shade. " You guys we need to help Fine quickly." Sophie said...


	10. Chapter 10

Auler's P.O.V.

"Calm down and tell us what happened from the beginning Sophie" I said to her while hugging her. "Ok" she replied. She launched into the story of what happened and everyone looked scared for Fine. " Well let's go." Shade said. We went back down the tunnel but there was no one there. "Where did they go?" asked Lione. " I'm not sure" Sophie replied. "Let's split up and search we'll meet back here in 2 hours" Toma said. "Ok" everyone replied the teams were Lione, Tio Altezza, Sophie, Me,Chiffon, Toma, FangoBright and Rein. The second team was Shade, Elisabeth, Pearl, Poomo, March, Mirlo, Solo and the Seed kingdom princesses along with the angels. We went in 2 different directions. Before we got to far away I heard " I hope you're safe Fine." from Shade.  
Fine's P.O.V.

I was sitting in a dark cell. I was still transformed. Just then the one who kidnapped me came out of the shadows. "Who are you?!" I demanded. "I'm Prince Alex" my captor replied. "Why did you capture me?" I asked. " Because you have something I want." he said with a scary smile. He walked up to me and stroked my face. " So pretty too bad it won't help you" he said. I slapped his hand away. He just chuckled and left me alone. I hope they find me soon...  
3rd Person's P.O.V.

Meanwhile the 2 groups merged again and Shade's team said they heard talking from behind a steel door and the voices sounded like Fine and her captor. "Let's go then" Toma said and they all took off in the direction Shade's team came from. They found the door and heard voices again. "It seems that we have visitors." Alex said and disappeared right as they opened the door. They saw Fine in the cage. "Fine! Fine-sama!" came at her from all sides. "Everyone!" she said and then...


	11. Chapter 11

Rein's P.O.V.

A boy came out from the shadows. "Hello there" he said with a smile. "Who are you?" Shade asked the boy. I'm Prince Alex." he replied casually. "Let her go!" Shade snarled at him. " Now why would I do that when I need her?" he questioned Shade. "Because I said so!" Shade yelled while pulling out his whip and the fight began. Alex had a very sharp sword. I gotta admit he's fast faster then Shade is at least. I wanted to step in but Bright stopped me. "Shade can handle himself." he said to me. I thought of a plan. I whispered my plan into his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

While the fight was going on Rein snuck over to the cage to try and free Fine. Lione, Auler, Sophie and I followed her. We tried to free Fine but so far nothing was working. Alex pushed Shade down and knocked the rest of us over with a blast of power or something. Then he unlocked the cage, grabbed Fine and disappeared in a black cloud. Fine was calling out to Shade and as soon as they were gone Shade fell unconscious...  
Bright's P.O.V.  
I carried Shade out the tunnel when we couldn't save Fine. Poomo flew up, grabbed a rope, tied it to a tree and threw the end down to us. The girls went up first then I went up piggybacking Shade. Then the others came out and we laid Shade down on the grass. "Someone should get a teacher." Pearl said. "I'll go." replied March and she disappeared into the school and about 5 minutes later came out with Banjo Sensei. "What happened?" he asked. Sophie told the story and by the end Banjo Sensei looked worried. " Let's go inside and figure out what to do." he said. Just then Shade started to wake up...  
3rd Person P.O.V.  
Alex appeared in a bedroom and lay Fine down on the bed. She fell unconscious during the teleportation trip. He clapped his hands and a servant came into the room. "Make sure she's well taken care of got it?" he told the servant. "Of course master." was her reply. Alex walked out of the room and sat on his throne plotting ways to take over the galaxy and get Shade out of the way so he could have a chance at getting Fine to like him.


	13. Chapter 13

3rd Person P.O.V.

Fine woke up and slowly looked around the room. "Where am I?" she thought to herself. She looked down and saw that she was in her school uniform again. She realized the transformation had worn off. She felt weak and tired. Meanwhile Shade had just woken up and was furious that he couldn't save Fine. Pyupyu started talking and went out the door. Kyukyu followed her and the others chased the little angels out of the school. Pyupyu and Kyukyu started talking. Rein went up to them and asked what was going on. When they told her she looked at her friends and said in shock to Pyupyu "You know where Fine is?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth's P.O.V.  
After Rein's remark we all crowded around the angels and Rein. "Pyupyu pyupyu" the pink one said. "She's at Alex's castle in the Forbidden Mountains?" Rein said. The pink one nodded. "How does she know Rein?" Sophie asked curiously. "Pyupyu knows cause they can sense where the bell badges are and this is where she says Fine's is." Rein explained to us. "Let's go then. What are we waiting for?" Shade demanded impatiently. Bright put a hand on Shade's shoulder. "I know how you feel but we cant rush in there without a good plan." Bright tried to reason with him. It worked but just barely. Man I hate commoner things like this but I do want to rescue Fine...


	15. Chapter 15

3rd Person P.O.V.

Fine was sitting bored in her room with nothing to do. Just them Mimi the servant who was tending to her came in with a pink ball gown. "Here you are Miss Fine. Alex requests your presence at dinner. You must put on the dress and I'll help you get ready." the young servant said happily while holding out a long pink dress with delicate bead work in the shapes of flowers and some pink kitten heels. "There's no need for all of this." Fine said trying to refuse the outfit. "Master Alex says you must." Mimi told her simply while pushing her into the bathroom. It took about 10 minutes to get ready. She came out looking beautiful. Mimi took her to the dining room. This is what it looks like Chapultepec_Castle_Dining_Room  
She walked in the dining room where Alex was waiting for her. When he saw her he felt like he couldn't breath. Fine blushed at his gaze and saw the magnificent dining room. He offered her his arm. She took it after some hesitation. He pulled out her chair for her and went to sit beside her. He started talking to her...


	16. Chapter 16

Bright's P.O.V,  
Shade's so agitated. I can't seem to calm him down. Rein grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly. I felt slightly better but not much. Fine is like my sister now that I have realized how I really feel. Pearl was talking with Sophie and Auler was talking to Altezza. Everyone was trying not to panic while we tried to think up a plan. "How about we follow Kyukyu and Pyupyu's directions and sneak up and take him by surprise." Solo suggested. "That's not a bad idea." Fango agreed. Shade was just scowling and then he abruptly got up and walked out of the room. I went to follow when Rein stopped me. "Let him calm down a bit first." Rein suggested. I knew she was right because if he didn't then he'd never listen to reason but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was gonna do something drastic and stupid...


	17. Chapter 17

And Bright was correct. Shade was changing into his alter ego Eclipse. He put on his boots and grabbed his whip and left. Bright Rein and the others ran and saw him running across the grounds. They followed him to the spot where Fine disappeared. "Going somewhere?" Toma asked him. Shade whipped around then and had a determined look on his face. "You guys can sit here and plan all you want but I can't just sit here while you try to agree on one not knowing what the heck is happening to Fine!" he said angrily. Pearl floated over to him. "Don't worry don't worry I'm sure Fine is ok." she said with a smile. "I don't care I'm going." he said and turned around. Bright put his hand on Shade's shoulder. "We're in this together." he said. There was a chorus of agreements. Shade smiled. They went on their way through the tunnel and came to where they last saw Fine. They found there was a second hole here. They climbed through it and saw a mountain range spreading forever in front of them. "We're here. The Forbidden Mountains." Rein said...


End file.
